The Batmare
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Rainbow Dash left ponyville four month ago. Now she is back and so is an new evil. And who is this new pony and why is she dress like an bat?
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own Batman or MLP:FIM, they belong to their owners, not me  
**

* * *

It been four months since the Mare-do-well appear and disappear and it been four months since Rainbow Dash also disappear. Everypony was worry for her, but none was more worried then the Mare 6, or in their case Mare 5. No pony through that Rainbow Dash would leave. They all felt hurt when Rainbow Dash fond the truth about the Mare-Do-Well. Her friends lock the Mare-Do-Well uniforms away voting to never let the Mare-Do-Well to be seen again unknowing that an new hero mare will appear.

**The Batmare**

Spike was walk around look for gems for Rarity so she can make an new dress. Spike can't wait to see Rarity face when he walks in Rarity's shop with an arm full gems. Spike was not sure how he was going to find gems without Rarity because today mark the day Rainbow Dash left Ponyville and he was hoping that the gems he finds get Rarity to feel better. Spike soon stops and looks around. "Well this looks the best place to start digging." Spike said to himself and use his tail to digging. Spike hit luck on his first try, he fond gems, an hole lots of gems. 'Good thing I brought an bag.' Spike thought as he pick them up. Thinking he fond enough, Spike starting to head back to ponyville unknowing that an giant boulder on an cliff, was above him and and was about to fall on him! An small rock hit the top of his head. "Huh?" Spike ask and look up to see the giant boulder fall. Spike knew he was unable to get out of the way in time and knew he was dead, or so he thought. Before the boulder touch the top spike on his head something push him out of the way and the boulder miss him completely. Spike stood up and look at the boulder. "Man I almost became Dragon soup." Spike said seeing where he was seconds ago. "You would been more then that Spike." an voice that Spike knew well. He turn and ask, "Rainbow Dash?" Sure enough the pony that save him was indeed Rainbow Dash but she look different her mane and tails was an mess and her coat was cover in dirt and her cutie mark was cover up by old paint showing that she was trying to hide it. "Yeah Spike it me." she said with an frown. It not that she unhappy to see Spike, it just that somepony was trying to kill him when he just an young dragon. "Man everypony is going to be glad you Rainbow Dash, mostly Pinkie Pie." Spike said not hiding that he was glad to see one of his friends. Rainbow Dash says noting and look at the boulder. "Huh? Rainbow Dash? Hello?" Spike said. Rainbow Dash just walk up to the boulder and give it an kick. Spike was in surprise that it broke in many pieces. "Whoa Rainbow Dash how did you do that?" Spike had to ask. Rainbow Dash turn around smiling like he see her do. "What? You thought that I didn't train myself to get stronger?" She ask. "No I just never saw you down that before." Spike said still surprise. "Well let get back to Ponyville." Rainbow Dash said snapping Spike out of his shock. Spike nods and pick up his bag and turn to walk away. Rainbow Dash smile quickly turn into frown and look back at the rocks, then looks up, she thought she saw an earth pony but it disappear seconds after she saw it. Normally Rainbow Dash would just shrug it off, but she was different now then is was before. Soon She turn and follow Spike. 'No pony will destroy Ponyville." She thought.

Soon they enter ponyville no pony took notice of Rainbow Dash at the start. But she pay no mind. "Listen Spike," She said to the young dragon, "I'm going back home to get clean up so everypony will remember me." Spike nods and said, "See you later Dashie." Rainbow Dash took off to the air and soon left an Rainbow trail behind her. Spike smile and walk over the Rarity shop. After dropping off and finding no sign of Rarity, he head back to Ponyville Library to check on Twilight. He enter to door to see Twilight reading the same book when he left. "Hey Twilight." Spike said causing her to look up. "Oh hey Spike. How was the gem hunting?" She ask. "It was fine, minus having an giant boulder fall on me." Twilight look at Spike in shock. "An giant boulder almost fell on you?! She nearly yell. "Yeah and that not all, I was save by Rainbow Dash." Spike said with an smile. Twilight ran up to Spike and grab him asking,"You fond Rainbow Dash? Where is she? Is she hurt?" "Twilight! She fine, when we got back she that is need to get clean up. She look like an real mess." Spike said shaking his head. "Thank Celestia," Twilight said, "I'll go form the princesses right away." Spike nods and watch as Twilight try to find everything to tell the princesses about Rainbow Dash return. Spike laugh. He has not laugh in four months.

At Rainbow Dash's house. Rainbow Dash sat in her cloud chair think of an way to save Ponyville. Sure she can tell Princess Celestia but she knew they won't be ready. Rainbow Dash even had an pencil and and pad with paper. She was trying to think of an way to change her looks so no pony will know it her. Good thing she clean herself up first. She tap her pencil against the pad look at her drawing. She finally rip it off and crumble it into an pad and threw it into an thunder cloud that destroy completely. She been working on it all day and still haven't fond an way to save ponyville. *Shrek* Rainbow Dash pick her head up. *Shrek* She heard again and flew to the sound. She soon fond what was making the sound. 'An bat?' she thought. Rainbow Dash move an piece of of her cloud house and watch as it flew into the sunset. Rainbow Dash saw it make an bat like symbol. The image ran though her mind over and over again. 'An Bat? Wonderful.' Rainbow Dash thought as an smile came to her face.

* * *

Ponyville Midnight

Luna's moon shine bright across ponyville, showing an beautiful night. An few pony stay up to see it before going to sleep. But three forms was not asleep and was not enjoying the night. They happen to been the Diamond Dogs. They heard that Spike fond an whole lot of gems and had to get their claws on them. They were stupid, but knew how to get gems if they had no other way. They had to break in and take them and get out without any of the Ponies seeing them. The Leader walk up to Rarity shop and pick the lock. Unknowing that Rarity put an spell on her shop so if anyone or pony break in she will know. The three quickly fond the gems and walk out only to see the royal guards heading toward them. "What did idiots do now?!" The Leader yell as they made an break for it. The other two shrugs as the turn into an ally. Quickly, they hid behind trash as the guards past them.

"He he he!" One of the Diamond laugh. "Those Pony are stupid enough not to check to see if we hid." The second said. "Alright you idiots, let's get out of here before they find us." The Leader said. The other two nod and started to walk away when they heard something behind them. They turn to look but saw no one. They shrug and walk off, but didn't get far when one of them notice an fourth shadow along them and this one had pointed ears. "Someone or something is behind us." He said and the three look back to see what looks like an pony but had no mane and an mask cover it face. It full white eyes looks at them with an strong, but firm frown. "Don't know who you are, but there one of you and three of us." The Leader said with an smile. The pony said noting then stand up taller almost to the leader height. "Boys it take of this pony." The leader said. The other two nods and rush to the pony. When the first one reach it, an black hoof come out of it cape and knock the Diamond Dog away. The second one got closer and threw an punch. The pony grab his arm and threw him into the first. "Must I do everything?!" The Leader yell and attack the pony as well. The pony dodge the first few punch's before throwing an kick to his chin, knocking him away. The Leader shook it off and attack again. This time, the pony grab his arm and punch him in gut. As the Diamond Dog grab his sides, the pony grab his head and threw him into the other two. The leader turn to it and ask,"Who are you?" The pony stop and open it cape, showing black and grey armor with an yellow belt, but really scare them that on it crest was an symbol of an bat. The moon shine in the ally showing the pony was dress like a bat as well. "I'm Batmare." It said, before it shadow cover them.

The Royal guards back track to the ally and check everywhere. Shining Armor walk through one ally when he heard, "Captain!" Turning and running to the ally he was next to, He saw one of the guards next to three tie up Diamond Dogs and Rarity's gems next to them, but that not what the guard was looking at. Shining follow his gaze to see an bat-like symbol above them. Then heard one of the Diamond Dogs say, "We'll get you for this Batmare." 'Batmare?' Shining Armor ask himself. Then look at the guard and said, "Take them to Princess Luna, I'll return the gems." "Yes sir." The guard said and use his horn to pick up the Diamond Dogs. Shining use his magic to pick the bags of gems, when an note fell of it. Putting the bags back down, he walk of and pick it up. "The Diamonds Dogs try to steal thesis gems and your men ran past them. They are an gift from me. I'll only show if needed. Batmare." He read. "'Only show if needed.'?", He ask out loud, "Must show this to Twilight and the Princesses." Pick the bag of gems back up and putting the note away, he walk out of the ally, missing an shadow sinking into the darkness.

* * *

Ponyville 9:00 am.

Twilight awoke to Celestia's sun and walk down stairs, when Spike rush up to her. "I didn't know you girls had another lesson plan." He said. "What are you talking about Spike? We vow to never to do that again." Twilight said confusion. "Well somepony had to. Check out the paper." Spike said holding the Ponyville morning paper. Twilight took it and read the headline. "Who is Batmare? At midnight last night, Miss Rarity reported that her shop was broking in to and the royal guards soon fond the thieves were the Diamond Dogs. They gave the guards an slip, before finding them in an ally tie up. Captain Shining Armor has this to say,"We don't know who stop the Diamond Dogs but I fond an note from an new pony who call itself Batmare. I don't know who it is but on the note it said,'I only show if needed.' Still trying to fine what it means and I hope that my younger sister can help me." So who is the Batmare? Is it friend or foe?" Twilight stop reading with her eyes widen. She soon saw an picture that had an Bat-like Symbol. She didn't know why, but it scare her. Then an knock was heard. Spike up the door and let the four mares walk in. "Twilight? Are you OK?" Fluttershy ask. Twilight snap out of her fright and said, "I'm fine Fluttershy." Then turn to the others and ask, "Did any of you read the morning paper?" They all nodded. "We thought we all agree to not dress as an hero again." Rarity said. "We did." Twilight said. "Well, who do think that this new Batmare is?" Applejack ask. "Don't know and I hope I can be some help for my brother." Twilight answer. "Man now I know how Rainbow Dash feel when she didn't know you girls were the Mare-Do-Well." Spike said not notice the stares he was getting. "Nice to heard that Spike." said an voice that cause the 5 mare to look around. Spike smile and said "Thank you Rainbow Dash." This time cause all 5 mare to looks at him surprise. Then an soft thud was heard behind Twilight. All of them turn and saw Rainbow Dash. Unable to hold back any tears and themselves, They ran and hug Rainbow Dash. Rainbow smile and hug back.

After five minutes of hugs and tears, Fluttershy notice how well Rainbow Dash was build. "How did you get like that, Rainbow Dash?" The other looks at Rainbow Dash and Saw the same thing as Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash frown and said, "That something I have tell the princesses." Then an Knock was heard on Twilight door again. "it open!" Twilight shouted. The door open and Shining Armor walk in. "Oh BBBFF." Twilight said. She was so happy to see Rainbow Dash again, that she forgot that her brother was coming over. "Twiley? I was hoping that you will help me to...Rainbow Dash?!" He said at the last part when he notice her. "Long time no see Shiny." Rainbow Dash said. "I don't believe it you're really back?" He ask just to must sure she was there. Rainbow Dash shook her head and said, "I need to see Princess Celestia and Luna right now." That catch everypony by surprise. "You what to see the Princesses?" Shining ask. "Yes they need to know about an new threat that about to hit Ponyville." Rainbow Dash explain. "Then we must go now!" Pinkie Pie said. Everypony nods and left Twilight's Library. They were on the way to see the co-rulers of Equestria.

* * *

What do you think? I might change it from Batman Begins/The Dark Knight file to just Batman file. Just an Idea. Fanfiction really give me new ideas for stories and so do the writers. And I hope to get my other stories work on as well if they ever came back to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own Batman or MLP:FIM, they belong to their owners, not me, and I know about misspell words. Just send me the right words and I fix them.  
**

* * *

Canerlot Castle 11:00am

The reform Mane Six and Shining Armor walk to the throne room. Apple Jack can't to help but to notice that Rainbow Dash just walk ahead without saying anything. She was even blocking out Pinkie Pie's long talks. Apple Jack walk up next to her and ask,"Are you OK Sugar Cube?" "Yeah I'm fine Apple Jack." Rainbow Dash said not looking at her. "Well she can talk again!" Pinkie said happily. "Sorry girls it just that those past four months change me into an new Rainbow Dash but I still act the same." Rainbow Dash explain. Soon they reach the throne and everypony bow at the sight at Princess Celestia. "Rainbow Dash welcome back to Canerlot and Ponyville." Celestia said and bow to her. Rainbow Dash stood up and said, "Princess Celestia, I have some news about an new threat that about it hit Ponyville." Everypony was surprise at the words Rainbow Dash said. "How do you know about an new threat?" Twilight ask. "Because I am part of it." She said then told the whole story.

* * *

Unknown Place Four Months ago.

Rainbow Dash has been flying for an week since her friends kept an secret from her. Her eyes still fill with tears every she think about it. Her rainbow mane and tail had lost some of it color over time but not to became grey. She was also very tried and hungry, Then look and saw an Red land pony fight some other ponies. She pay no mind until she saw one of the ponies turn into an Changeling! That when Rainbow Dash flew down to help this pony. As she got closer she saw that the pony had some kind of four pointed star on his flank. "Need an Hoof?" She ask. The red pony look surprise but nods anyways. Working together, they beat the Changelings back. Rainbow turn to the pony and said, "I'm Rainbow Dash the fastest Flyer in Equestria." "I'm Ninja Star the shadow pony." The red pony said. "You don't look like a shadow." Rainbow Dash said looking at him. "Well looks ain't ever thing they say." He said and disappear into smoke. Rainbow Dash look around for him before being jump from behind. "For an Pegasus you let your guard down to easily." "I been on the road for an week so I not use to what I was before." She clear up angrily. Ninja Star got an good look at her and saw why. "Very well I stall, take you to the Learns of Shadows Temple." He said and let Rainbow Dash up. "The Learns of Shadows?" She ask. He says noting and walk away and Rainbow Dash trot after him.

* * *

Learns of Shadows Temple

Rainbow Dash couldn't stop herself from stuffing her face with the food that was around her. Ninja Star just watch as she ate. When Rainbow Dash finish, she pat her belly and bleach. "Excuse me." She said. Ninja Star just smile and said, "Thank you for help me with look like ponies." Me and my friends call them Changelings." Rainbow Dash said then frown at the word friends. "Is something wrong?" Ninja Star ask. Rainbow Dash look up and told him every thing about herself and her friends. When she was done Ninja Star had taken her to the wash room. "I'm very sorry of what you friends did, but you are welcome here for the time being." He said. "Thanks." Rainbow Dash said and enter the wash room. _'She might be the one to help us.' _He thought.

Later in an training room. "I what you to learn how to be an shadow pony like the rest of us." He told her. "Us?" Rainbow Dash ask. "Shadows appear!" Ninja Star said and Shadow ponies appear around Rainbow Dash. "WOW! That...was...so...AWESOME!" She said in excrement. Ninja Star just smile. "Just like how I act when I first saw that." He said and turn and walk away. "Hey wait up!" Rainbow Dash yell.

* * *

Learns of Shadows Temple Three Weeks later

Rainbow Dash was fighting an few Shadow ponies on two hoofs, she over power one and kick down the one charging at her. Three weeks had pass since Rainbow Dash was bought to the temple and quickly became Ninja Star favorite student. What sadly her that her cutie mark had to be cover. Ninja Star said that she needs to unknown to everypony because she the first Pegasus to train with them. Her wings even had to be tried down so she won't fly during the fight. She also had the armor on her. It was fulled grey and it remind her of when Discord it her grey and told Ninja Star about it. He was sorry for her but that the only color they had. So she deal with it. She learn to to stand on two hoofs for long times with out fall over. She was an fast fighter but Ninja Star said that being fast is one thing, she had to become one with the shadows. It took some time but Rainbow Dash learns how to use the shadows as is she was apart of them.

* * *

Learns of Shadows Temple Three Months later

Rainbow Dash was dress in full grey armor as she walk on two hoofs next to Ninja Star. "You are ready to lead to us victory." He said turning to her. "Victory to who?" Rainbow Dash ask. "To place know as Ponyville." Ninja Star said. Rainbow Dash was surprise but hind it. "You want me to attack my own home?" She ask. "I know this is an surprise to you Rainbow Dash but Ponyville and Canerlot as rule long enough, we need to show that we are free ponies." Rainbow Dash look away and said "I'll turn to Ponyville but I won't attack it, It is my home." "Rainbow Dash please you're the only pony that knows the place better then we do." Ninja Star reason with her. Rainbow Dash just look away from him and turn to an touch near by. "Forgive me my friend." She said and kick it off. It flew over to to some barrels that blew and start an fire. "What are you doing?!" Ninja Star ask. "What I believe is right." She answer and pull off the ropes around her wings. After being together for so long, her wings wanting to do noting but flap, and that what she did. The Shadows Ponies attack her but the fire was spending to fast. Everypony had no choice but to escape before they are cook alive. Rainbow Dash quickly flew out an open window but not before saying, "I'm Rainbow Dash of Ponyville and no pony is going to destroy my home!"

* * *

Canerlot Castle 9:00 pm

Rainbow Dash finish her story by saying, "For the past month I stole only food to keep my strength up and train myself to prepared to fight for Ponyville but I don't think you have time to be ready." Celestia was highly surprise that Rainbow Dash was the one to learn an attack to Ponyville and Canerlot but she stood for her home and during the whole her mood didn't change at all. *Shriek* an noise was heard. so an bat flew in and everypony but Rainbow Dash duck. "Was is that?" Fluttershy ask never see that animal before. "It an bat." Rainbow Dash said, "Ninja Star told me that bats fly in the night and kept one as an pet before releasing it." Soon Luna walk in and spot the bat. "Oh! that where you are Batty." she said. "Batty?!" the Mane Six ask. "Yes it my pet bat, and welcome back Rainbow Dash." She said. "Has much as I like to catch up with you girls that story made me tired, so good night." Rainbow Dash said cover her yawn. "Good Night Rainbow Dash." Celestia said as Rainbow Dash left.

* * *

Canerlot 1:00 am

Luna sat in the throne room play with her pet bat. She watch as it flee to the ceiling and hang upside down. Then she notice an bigger bat behind her pet bat. "Bat are creatures of the night I heard." the bigger bat said before from the ceiling. "You're the Batmare." Luna whisper. "Yes and don't be alarm, I here to talk to you." Batmare said walk up to Luna. Luna just watch as the Batmare walk to her without make an sound. Luna relax were the Batmare stop in front of her. "I heard an new pony as return to her home." It said. "Yes that Rainbow Dash you heard about." Luna agree. "I take it you heard about Shining Armor speech about me." Batmare said without it mood changing. "What bring you to Canerlot Castle?" Luna ask think about call for her guards. Batmare just walk to an window and look out it and at the city below. "To see if you are fine with another Night Pony." Luna was surprise, it whats to know if she fine with another Night Pony!? "Well you are new so I do need to think about it." Luna thought as she look away. When she look back the window was open and the Batmare gone.

* * *

Ponyville 8:00am

Twilight wake up early and fond the morning paper on her table. She pick it and read the headline "The Batmare returns. At 1:00 last night Luna was watching over Canerlot lot when the Batmare appear in the castle. Luna as told us that it what to know if she was fine with another Night Pony, before she can get an stain answer it disappear. Is this an new hero or is it just an pony trying to get to be notice?" Twilight sat the paper down and look at yesterday paper with the bat symbol. The symbol still scare her and now she knew that the Batmare will only show up at night and she want it met him or her. She left an note for Spike and left for Canerlot. Unknowing that an Pegasus watch her leave and follow her.

* * *

Canerlot 10:30 am

Twilight reach Canerlot and head for the castle. One inside she met up with Celestia who was surprise to see her. "Twilight what an surprise." she said. "I'm sorry of the uninvited visit but I read that the Batmare has appear in here and I want to met it, if it show up tonight." Twilight explain. "And your friends?" Celestia ask. "I left for Spike to share with everypony to let them know where I am." Twilight answer. Celestia nods and said, "I'll prepared an room for you."

* * *

Canerlot 12:00 pm

Twilight was reading all the letters from her friends say that they hope is safe if the Batmare show up, and Pinkie what to throw an party for it. Spike had wrote that he send the bat symbol to her because he feeling that it may show up with it. Twilight hasn't told any pony that the symbol scare her more then her messing up an spell. but Still she whated to be brave when she see it.

* * *

Canerlot 8:00 pm

Twilight watch as Celestia sun set and she walk back to the Castle. She has be there so long that she dice to visit her parents. After catching with them she heading back to the Castle hope to see the Batmare in pony. She walk along the road an watch as all the ponies enter the house and open their window to see Luna night. She past an group of ponies that was talking along themselves until one for them spotting Twilight. "Well look at here boys." the leader said stepping in front of her. the other surround her so she wouldn't escape. "You need to let me pass, I'm Celestia student." Twilight said acting brave. "Oh is that so? one of the ponies said and grab her. Twilight stomp on his hoof and made an break of it. "Get her!" the Leader shouted and they give the case. Twilight ran into an ally only to fight an dead end. "No way to run, little unicorn."The leader laugh. They stop as an shadow appear over Twilight. Twilight look behind them and stood there in shock. The Ponies turn and saw the Batmare. It said noting and look at them with an strong frown. "Who this? Some pony dress early for Nightmare Night?" One of them laugh. "Just get rid of it." the leader said and the group surround it. One of them charge at the Batmare, who just jump up and flew over to the leader delivering an kick to the face. Then the whole group attack. Twilight watch as the Batmare beat the group with out an them touching it. After the group believe that this was no normal dress up pony they ran away. "You're safe now Twilight Sparkle." it said walking up to her. "How do you know my name?" Twilight ask scare. "I know a lot of things about you.", it said, "and I heard you what to met me." "Yes I want some questions answer, like who are you and why are you here?" Twilight said and ask. "I'm Batmare and I am an projector of Canerlot and Ponyville." It said before it disappear in the shadows. "WAIT!" Twilight shouted but it was too late the Batmare was gone.

* * *

Canerlot Castle 12:00 am

Twilight walk in the throne room it tell Luna about her meaning the Batmare. "Twilight? Are you well?" Luna ask. "Not really Luna." Twilight answer and told her her meaning with the Batmare. "Hm, my mind is made up, the Batmare is welcome to Canerlot and Ponyville as an hero for saving you Twilight Sparkle." Luna said surprising Twilight.


	3. AN Note

Author Note

* * *

Phantom Fan 21 here with a small update on The Batmare. I will continue the story However, I got busy with others stories so it will be some time before I can make another chapter. So please wait and will the guest that review this story please stop writing the same thing! Yes, Rainbow Dash will save Equestria and Ponyville, just please wait. I got other stories to write as well.

Thank you.


End file.
